Chase (Webisodes)
Chase is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage. He was attempting to reach his younger sister in Cynthiana, Kentucky. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Chase's life prior to or as the outbreak began, other than that he has a younger sister who lived in Cynthiana, Kentucky. Post-Apocalypse Cold Storage "Hide and Seek" Chase is first introduced on a rooftop lying against a wall, unconscious. He is awakened by Harris and he hands Chase a crowbar for a weapon. Across the way, a Self Storage Facility is seen and Harris suggests heading for it to collect supplies. While on their way over, Harris is attacked and devoured by walkers which forces Chase to break down the facility's door and enter the building to escape the walkers pursuing him. However, three walkers get in and continue pursuing Chase. They trap him in a storage locker when all of a sudden three gunshots are heard and the walkers are killed. "Keys to the Kingdom" The gunshots are revealed to have come from a man named B.J. B.J. tells Chase to leave the storage locker and reveal himself. Afterwards, B.J. tells Chase to leave the facility. B.J. is questioned by Chase and B.J. mentions powering up the generators, which leads Chase to say that he'll help him in return for a truck in order to get to his sister. While walking up to B.J.'s office, he is told to look through a storage locker that was owned by a cop. It is revealed that the owner of the locker is Rick Grimes. Chase finds pictures of Rick's family and smiles upon looking at them before grabbing a new shirt and heading to the office. "The Chosen Ones" Chase enters the office and B.J. tells Chase to head to the next floor to turn on the power. Chase walks upstairs with a crowbar and reaches the generator area. While up there, a walker approaches him from behind and Chase eventually kills it. He then returns to B.J. and goes outside with him to get a truck, only to be betrayed, shot, and left to die. "Parting Shots" Chase survives the gunshot and slowly makes his way back into the storage facility. Along the way, he encounters an undead Harris. Chase smashes his head in with a cinderblock and takes his machete. After entering the facility, he stumbles upon a room full of furniture with a lone woman named Kelly tied to a bed frame against her will. She screams at the sight of Chase, but he reassures her that he is a good person. After that, the two hatch a plan to escape the facility, Chase now knowing B.J.'s dark secret. Once downstairs, Chase and Kelly meet up with B.J. who threatens to kill them both. The three banter back and forth after Kelly reveals B.J.'s dark secret of killing his employees and others. Kelly then decapitates B.J. Afterwards, Chase and Kelly grab the truck keys and head for a truck that is unfortunately low on gas. They drive off, leaving the facility to be overrun by walkers and an undead B.J. left inside. Chase and Kelly's fate after this is currently unknown, but they were planning to head for Cynthiana, Kentucky to join a caravan heading for Washington, D.C. However, it is unknown if they made it and as seen in "A New Beginning," Washington was eventually overrun by the undead. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Chase has killed: *Lenny (Zombified) *Harris (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Harris Chase and Harris appeared to have a stable friendship and appeared to be heading to the same survivor group in Kentucky. This is expressed when Harris stays with Chase on the roof, helping him out, and when the two stumble upon play boy magazines, Harris starts up a humorous conversation with Chase about it. However, when Harris was attacked and being eaten by zombies, Chase ran away instead of putting Harris out of his misery, but this could be because of the overwhelming amount of zombies nearby. However when he goes back outside he bashes his head in with a cinder-block. B.J. When B.J first encounters Chase, he points a M16 rifle at him and demands him to leave the cold storage, but Chase persuades him to let him stay as he is useful. As the day goes on, it appears that Chase does form a little bit of a friendship with him when he offers B.J a chance to go with him to Cynthiana, Kentucky. After Chase was shot and left to die by B.J, he was hostile towards him; to the point where he was okay with killing him in order for him and Kelly to escape and survive. Kelly When Chase first encountered Kelly, Kelly thought he was one of B.J's friends and screamed. When Chase calms her down; telling her that he is her friend, she asks if Chase has killed B.J. When Chase says he hasn't, she responds tearfully with "...then you're not my friend." Eventually, B.J and Chase point guns at each other, and B.J says he can have the truck he wants, if he leaves Kelly with him. Chase seemed to consider taking the offer, but when B.J steps forward yelling at him, he looks to Kelly indicating for her to kill B.J; which she ultimately does. Eventually, Chase brings her with him as they make their way in the truck, headed to Cynthiana to find his sister. Appearances Webisodes Cold Storage *"Hide and Seek" *"Keys to the Kingdom" *"The Chosen Ones" *"Parting Shots" Trivia *Chase has seen pictures of Rick Grimes and his family in Rick's storage unit. A picture of Shane, Rick, and two other officers is also seen. *Chase, Carl Grimes, and Daryl Dixon are the only characters to survive a headshot in the TV Series, with Andrea and Carl Grimes being the only ones in the Comic Series. ru:Чейз Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Unknown Category:Webisodes Category:Main Characters